


Eavesdropping

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The star ship Voyager`s ambassador, chef, morale officer and all round handyman, observes the crew`s interaction in the mess hall. He overhears a conversation between the captain and an unknown crewman.





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> What is the punishment for eavesdropping on one`s captain`s private conversation with someone? I don`t know... ;)

Neelix placed the rag he was cleaning the serving counter with down beside him. He could have easily used the portable sonic brush to clean the surface in mere seconds but somehow he preferred to do things the old fashioned way. The little furry Talaxian man smiled at someone approaching the serving counter. It was eight o`clock in the evening. He was just finishing up for the day. `What did she want?` He asked himself. `Well, she is the captain of this vessel. She can do whatever she wants.` Neelix`s logical voice replied.

 

The man watched as captain Janeway approached his station. He smiled encouragingly and ordered the lights on.

"Captain, how can i help you this fine evening?" He said cheerfully as he usually did. The brilliant smile he received from her was infectious. It made him feel warm deep inside.

"Hello, Neelix. Is there any real coffee left?" She looked at him hopefully with her blue grey eyes trained on him. Neelix felt that they were boring into his soul, to find out the truth about coffee.

"Well, er, let`s see. I only have one stasis pot left. I reserved it for tomorrow morning. I know you always have your first cup of real coffee at 07:00."

"May i have it now? I`ll let tomorrow worry about itself!" She looked more hopeful causing Neelix to smile at her.

"Captain, are you sure about this? Is it really about coffee or is there something bothering you? Maybe i can help?" The man waited.

"Oh, don`t worry about me. I just need the coffee. Coffee fixes everything!" The captain said.

 

Neelix ended up giving the captain the whole stasis pot he reserved for the morning. He will have to find other sources for tomorrow. The Talaxian followed the captain with his gaze and saw her walk to a corner table at the back of the mess hall. She sat in semi darkness near the two tall replicators and seemed to sigh contentedly. Then he saw Janeway look towards a corner, where the replicator concealed a chair from his view. She smiled at something or someone then took the lid off the coffee pot. She poured the dark brew into her cup and brought the cup up to her nose. She inhaled it with her eyes closed and slowly took a sip. Neelix noted that the captain always did this. It must be some bizarre coffee ritual he did not know about. The morale officer made it a point to study every crew member`s culture and the foods and drinks they ingested and imbibed so that he could cater for all their needs. He was yet to find out the captain`s coffee ritual. 

 

Neelix could hear fragments of the dialogue between Janeway and the hidden person.

"No, it`s perfect, Darling. I don`t..." There was a pause where Neelix saw the captain look around cautiously then seemingly at him. He quickly picked up the rag again and started cleaning enthusiastically. He hoped that she did not notice his shameful eavesdropping. Janeway resumed talking again. Neelix wished he knew who the hidden crew man was. He failed to notice him or her coming in earlier.

"I said i was sorry, though. How much longer are you going to punish me? I really miss you. I think about your...while i`m on the...bridge. It drives me crazy! It`s killing me!" The man heard the redhead say. Now he was very interested. Perhaps he should start off boiling some beans for lunch tomorrow. `I know, i`ll make spicy bean stew!` Neelix told himself. He knew that he could have easily replicated it but as a responsible person, Neelix made it a point to use resources sensibly. Cooking used up some energy but replicating took up far much more energy as there was matter/ energy conversion involved. So, he took the big pot and poured in some water and kidney beans then he placed it on the plasma stove. He decided to start chopping some onions and peppers while he was cooking. 

"I love you, Darling. Just give me some time to show you. I can`t display affection in....but i do...." The furry morale officer heard. `I must get some celery from the air ponics bay and some garlic and onion, oh and the chilies and tomatoes. Oh i have so much to do.` He planned on his ingredients.

"Yes, i will use the...device again! You think i should treat it as a toy? Of course it`s a toy! Now you`re just teasing me." The ambassador really wanted to know who the captain was talking to. `Was she giving someone advice on lovemaking?` He wondered. 

 

Neelix checked on the pot. The stew was coming up nicely and he smiled to himself. The aroma was so good he had to taste it. Neelix looked at the time. It was now 21:30. He should have closed the mess hall one and a half hours ago but he was enjoying the eavesdropping far too much for his own good.

"You want me to really let myself go when i cum? I should be more expressive? It`s therapeutic? What are you, my counselor now?" He saw Janeway smile and raise an eye brow at the hidden crew man.

"Yes, my Love. I am yours tonight. You can do whatever you want with me. Yes? Even that! Will you comply?" Neelix was beginning to think that he knew who the hidden crew man was.

"I will comply! He definitely knew who the hidden crew man was.

 

THE END.


End file.
